Yugioh panty and stocking
by Marzlover
Summary: yami and yugi are brother and their gender are boy and a bee ghost shows up and they stop it.


**Marzlover: hey this story yugioh panty and stocking with male yami and male yugi as brothers yugi younger and yami older and i don't own anything.**

Yami and yugi are boy angels and their weapons are different yugioh cards different colour and

stuff yami use a gun and yugi use swords and they swear at each other some times and their

person that looks after them is angley and presit at the church where the two angels live and one

day yami and yugi were sitting on the couch after they took down a poop ghost and the next

day yami and yugi were listening to a princable tell them students go missing and angley told

them it time to go to school and they drive a car that red name suppure and that took their pet

cheer the rat dog and when the got to school a girl with a bee hive on her head came and yugi

to take care of it and yami got his gun out and shot the bees and the girl fell and when she look

up she saw yami and thought he was hot. "holl shit what a hot boy" "is that all you got" yami

kick the bee hive and it land on mary head and ran intill she bum into the jockes that suport

barbie. "i hope your not running around with my prestanes bee hive are you" "i am sorry" "oh

why did you take that off it look good on you and who this" "i don't know you too but let me

introdust myself my name is barbie you can also, call me queen barbie, her magicty, or goddess

let them demstrated" "queen barbie we love you" "ok did she ardrest herself a barbie like the out

dated toy" "she did and i am ladrick to plastice let get out of here before we get slut germs"

yami step on the bee hive. "no how dare you walk out of my being worship and how dare you

call me plastice." later. "i guest i was just born with it" yami and yugi was driving suppure and

crash threw a wall and put smoke at them and barbie coffe. In the gym. The other cheerleader

girls clap for barbie. "ok" yugi use the batones and rip the girls clothes. "go" "go" "GO huh" see

girls pilled up for yami and the other girls knoc down the cheerleaders. "take notes my nerd

linge" yami did a pose and boy did it and hit barbie who knock mary in a trash can and the

nurse took her. And when barbie went to see her poplary intill it was gone and replast with yami

and yugi and she got mad. "mad those yami and yugi hotest toldly wipe barbie from everyone

play list" "yeah their amazing" "tell me about it bye bye barbie" "ladies it time to wipe ower

harddrives of that nasty vires and worship ower new gods" she open the locker and show yami

and yugi stuff. "what was that" "ahhhhh". Yami and yugi were in class and looking at the dolls of

them. "hey yugi if you take his card away or pull his hair he reatit to it." "here take this" "is that

gum sweet" it was health call with condomes and stuff and then mary showed up. "i need your

help" "with what geek girl" "i have a name it mary and some of my friends went missing and i

can't find them" "ok hey yugi do you think it a ghost" "probley let go check come on" it was

night and mary lead them to the football field and lights went up and barbie and her team was

their. "welcome it time for class" barbie jump and the jockes fling her into the air and she

became a bee ghost. "ahhhh" "was this so fucking prticalble" "i hope you have game

because stupiedy in my classroom is not good" "yeah yeah" yami card became a gun from his

favourite card carryer. "we get it but this will be fun" "i hope this doesn't take long i need a candy

bar." "barbie attack" yami and yugi spilted up and kick a football around and the yami accentily

hit a guy hell ment off and a bee came off. "well that cool" "yeah now we have to save them"

"well it excturamtion time" "yami i need you not make bee puns right now" all of her bees are

gone and she got mad. "it about to be bring barbie in here" she turn around and bee bud

were out of her but. "get your ass out their and give them posion" "did she shot bee buds at use"

"huh" "i see london i see france" yami and yugi jump and you got rid of the bee buds and yami

turn. "your up" "we boys can do anything is it right barbie your big fat dream is going to be

gone repent mother fucker" yami shot her. "but i'm viteds" she exposded and heaven coins yami

cot them. "that it cheep basted" "here come the geeks" "ahhhh" "omg you guys are real ghost

slayers i am happy and if i tell people maybe

they want to be my friend." "huh oh wow cute girls who face should i play rocking chair first"

"oh i think you earn it" "line up girls" "i need sugar" yami started giving sexs to girls and it was hot and nasty.

**Marzlover:that it but their will be more ok and leave nice reviews.**


End file.
